


I'm bored...lets get into trouble

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Heroes of Olympus, M/M, PJO, Rick Riordan - Freeform, trials of apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Will is doing inventory in the infirmary while Nico is bored out of his mind.  Boredom leads to the urge of doing something stupid... like getting pierced! The boys get a little carried away from one penetration to another...





	I'm bored...lets get into trouble

"I'm so fucking bored right now!" Nico yelled laying on the infirmary cot.

Will was in the storage room ignoring my pleas of boredom. You would think my best friend would be sympathetic but no he's having the time of his life doing inventory.

"If your bored you can help me with this make it go faster. Looks like I'm going to be at this all night maybe longer if you keep bugging the shit out of me!"

"You like it and you know it!"

"Well oh king of darkness what do you propose we do if your so fucking bored!"

"I'm feeling feisty "

"Like a chihuahua "

"Fuck you Solace!" As I mumble tall bastard under my breath.

"Ok ok calm down, are you talking like making bad decisions kind of feisty"

"Yes I want to do something stupid!"

"Ok let me see what I can find!"

Find? What could he possibly find in the infirmary?

"I got it Death boy!"

"Please tell me you found morphine!"

"Better!"

Walking out he held up a sealed gauged needle. Grabbing a few bottles and some gloves he came over and sat on the bed in front of me.

"Shirt off!"

"What!? Why?"

"You want to do something stupid right well lets pierce your nipple!"

"Why my nipple?"

"Because you can hide it."

I eyed the needle and Will as he started putting on the gloves.

"Have you done this before?"

"More than you would think. I can see all your blood vessels and arteries with my powers so I'm the one everyone goes to when they want to get pierced."

"Ok let's do this!"

I took my shirt off though I'm slightly uncomfortable with doing so especially infront of Will. We are best friends but what can I say my best friends is fucking hot. I try to ignore it but I fail miserably. It also doesn't help that he's sweet and caring and funny and smart and I'm rambling inside my head to keep from being nervous because Will is looking at me with my shirt off and he's about to touch my nipple!

Cleaning the areas he had this really adorable look on his face. Super serious. The little V between his eyebrows drives me crazy. Hair fell into his eyes as he opened the needle package. Brushing it out of his face I fought the urge to tell him to stop doing that... I wanted to do that. Oh fuck this dude! How dare he try to ruin our friendship being sexy! Great he's talking to me and I can't hear him because I'm to focused on his hair and his expression. How the fuck am I going to pull off not hearing him!

"Earth to Nico! Can you hear me?!"

"Sorry I went somewhere in my head"

"Hope it was good"

"It was. So you can see my veins and shit huh? Sometimes your powers are scarier than mine"

"Oh you would be surprised. Mine go beyond Apollo hymns and light healing"

"Alright well while your prepping why don't you tell me about them to distract me from the idea that I'm going to let you willingly put a needle through my skin"

He started setting all the stuff up on a side table in order as he laughed. Fuck his cute laugh!

"Haha ok I can do that. No ones ever really asked so this might get interesting. I can smell when someone's sick. I know that's a bit Hannibal lecter but it's true and the name for whatever is wrong with them just appears in my head even if I'd ever heard it before. I can actually heal with my hands from minor scrapes to internal injuries. I can break bones to reset them without cutting you open like most docs. I don't get sick. Like ever. Never even had a cold or the flu. Never thrown up. I have a slight X-ray vision for bones and organs but I still like to have an actual scan. I can take pulse and blood pressure from touch alone stuff like that."

"Can you see pressure points?! Like can you paralyze people or do that Xena warrior princess pinch!"

Clamping down my right nipple with the cold instrument a zing of excitement flooded my body.

"Um I've never tried to do that cause I'm a pacifist but I guess it's not out of the question."

"That's scary shit Solace."

"I'm glad I can scare you a little deathboy now I want you to breath in and hold it and exhale as I push the needle through ok?"

"Yeah ok" I inhaled.

"Ok 1, 2, 3, exhaled" he pushed the needle through. F.U.C.K! That's a bitch! The blood ran down my torso. It hurt but I won't lie I've had worse. Keeping the needle in he removed one of his earrings and put it in his mouth.

"What are you doing? Your not going to put that earring in my nipple after it's been in your mouth!"

"My spit is sterile dumbass. Better than hospital grade disinfectants. Want to see another creepy trick?"

"Seriously? Your not serious! What kind of creepy trick?"

Taking a finger he swiped a bit of blood off my nipple and put it in his mouth. That... thatbwas both disgusting and sexy at the same time. Just the idea of some of me being inside him made my head spin a little.

"Your blood type is O+ you have had.. wow 17 broken bones. Holy shit your not vaccinated! Huh and your gay."

"What the fuck was that Solace!" I stood needle still hanging from my nipple. He immediately drew me back down by my hand. Removing the needle he replaced it with the silver ring as if he had done it a million times. I stared at him dumbfounded.

"I can get an entire medical history from your blood. Memories too. Not clear exactly murky mementoes usually but yours were pretty clear. You can't tell if your gay from a blood test but I can tell him the flavor of the memory."

"Well it's not something I go spreading around so don't say anything!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know I guess cause I thought you would I don't know... be weird about it. All those girls are always flirting with you and your always going on dates with them."

"Ummm Nico I'm gay. Those dates your referring to are me being s girls gay best friend. It's usually shopping or then bitching about boys. Or them asking if I can do plastic surgery."

"Can you?"

"I can get rid of cellulite and wrinkles that's about it"

"So... so your gay?"

"Oh yeah like super gay. Like rainbows and parades gay"

"So your out?"

"Yeah have been for years. I just didn't tell you cause I thought you knew"

"I didn't know. What memory showed you im gay?"

"I just got a bit of a sexual attraction and Percy's face"

"Fuck really" face palm.

"Yeah but I know your over him too. It was the memory of you telling him he's not your type"

"I don't think I have a type honestly."

"I would take that bet."

"Oh really doc? I'd like to see you try"

He scooted closer. Shit!

"85"

What? Then he moved his hand and put a finger on my jaw.

"99" what's was he doing! Trailing his finger along my jawline.

"120" he started leaning his head toward me.

"140"

"What are y-you doing S-solace"

"Your pulse. It keeps climbing every time I get closer to you. It happens all the time. I thought I just made you nervous but now it makes more sense"

"That's so not f-fucking fair" I was in shock.

Will could fucking read me. Tell when I was lying to him tell I was attracted to him. He knew his whole time and never said a word! Taking me off guard he pushed me back on the cot. Dipping his head I could feel his mouth against my abdomen. Licking up the blood.

Lap

"You noticed me on the hill during the war." He was licking and going upward toward my face as he went.

Lap

"You've dreamt of me" he was reading my memories in every lick.

Lap

"You like the way I smell"

He got to my nipple and took it in his mouth sucking hard. The mix of the pain and the pleasure released a shuttering moan from my mouth and cause my hips to buck against him. The pain started to recede when I realized the piercing was healing as he sucked. Unlatching himself he crawled over me and took in a deep breath through his nose.

"Mmmm your giving off pheromones."

Oh fuck you Will Solace. This wasn't fair. Not fair in the slightest. I was breathing hard barely able to contain myself under him. Reducing me to panting mess frozen and wanting. If he decided to stop i was going to kill him. Like end his life. Slowly . Like serial killer slowly.

Inches from my lips he stared me down. Brown meeting blue. Sticking his tongue out he traced the lines of my lips with the tip sending me into a convulsive shaking. Sucking on my bottom lip I could feel his teeth bite down and his groin push into mine with a delicious pressure. Along my ears I could feel his fingertips lightly brush the outer cuff. Letting my lip go he kissed me. Slow. Languid. Absolutely perfect. I finally unfroze and deepened the kiss. My legs naturally wrapped around him. Tangling my fingers in his hair I finally got to feel how soft it was. It was so much better than I had imagined.

I couldn't believe I was doing this I was making out with my best friend on an infirmary cot. T was stupid so fucking stupid. I finally make a gods damned friend and I ruin it letting him lick blood off of me. It's just to fucking good to stop though. I've never felt this. This was a buzz like no other. Ive never felt this good this was the happiest I've ever felt in my life. Laying here writhing with the hottest blonde in camp between my legs.

I gripped the collar of his shirt pulling it over his head and throwing it aside knocking over the tray with the piercing stuff on it. We ignored it. Breaking the kiss for air he began biting and sucking on my neck.

"Oh gods Nico I've wanted this for so long"

His words sent electricity through my body. To be wanted. I've never been wanted before. Will wants me though and right now I am willing to give him anything he wants.

"Oh I want you Will I want you bad" I whimpered out.

My hands reached for his belt and undid it while unzipping his pants pulling them down. Reaching in I touched him. Grabbing his length in my hand he moaned and came back to my lips. Taking one hand behind my head pulling me deeper into his mouth he undid my pants to touch me. Feeling his hand around me sent a string of Italian flowing out of my mouth. If Will knew Italian he didn't show it because I'm pretty sure everything I said would have made a priest blush. Pulling away from me he peppered kisses and hickeys down my body leaving a love map across my skin. Marking me as his. I was his. He could have everything I wanted him to have everything. Rubbing his face through my pubic hair I could see his wet pink mouth head toward my dick. Taking it in his hand he blew across my pubic hair sending goosebumps up my flesh. Licking up shaft he swirled his tongue along my slit and I almost came undone. How could this be happening this was to fucking perfect.

Working his lips he sucked so hard on my tip I growled.

"Your pre cum tastes almost as good as your blood"

"Solace if you keep talking like that I'm going to blow"

"Don't threaten me with a good time."

Spitting in his hand he stuck a finger in me while he bobbed his head. I couldn't believe how fast we were moving. I hate being touched normally. Couldn't stand it honestly. I want to be touched by Will. Need to be touched by him and only him. Everything felt natural and easy and amazing. I expected at any moment that I would freeze or move away from to much contact. I found myself doing the opposite I found myself drawing him closer. Needing me inside side him at all costs. Afraid that if we broke apart I would never feel him again.

Coming back up to kiss me I could see the question in his eyes. Will wanted to have sex. Fuck I wanted to have sex. Should I be this willing so fast? This was my first kiss hand job and blow job all within the same half hour. I couldn't think though I could only feel and I wanted to feel him in any way he would allow me to. I nodded at him to answer his unspoken question. Taking the rest of our clothes off I felt him spit on me and push inside me.

Fuck this fucking hurt!

The noise that escaped his lips as he pushed into me made the pain worth it. Snapping his hips against me slowly I could feel myself get used to his intrusion. Forehead against forehead I started meeting his hips in the same rhythm.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

"Yeah a little but I'm ok please don't stop."

"You feel amazing"

Sitting up he angled himself differently throwing my legs over his shoulders while taking my length in his hand. I was feeling no pain right now. I could feel him hit this spot inside me that made the sides of my vision darken with black spots. I was moaning and calling his name and I'm pretty sure practically screaming. Every noise I made only increased his vigor. He had fucked me to the top of the cot and I had to push the walk with my hands to keep from hitting my head. Biting my lower lip I could taste copper in my mouth. I bit through. The site of blood in my mouth made him dive his lips toward mine again. Feeling his tongue fighting for dominance in my mouth swirling the taste of him with my blood was intoxicating.

"The taste of your memory in my mouth only makes this better"

"What did you taste ?" I asked as me he continues to push against my sweet spot.

"I can taste what your feeling right now. I can taste how much you want this. How much you want me. It's a little disappointing"

"W-what?!"

"Yeah it's disappointing because it's nothing compared to how much I want you."

"Oh your just not tasting enough of it then cause I don't think I've ever wanted anything more than this right now."

I kissed him hard pulling at his hair and scratching down his back as his hips picked up pace rocking against me in shallow strokes that made my toes curl. My building in my gut increased and I was getting close.

"Will I-I'm getting c-close"

"Me to baby go ahead and let go."

I screamed through the orgasam that ripped through body sending me higher and higher and during it Will shuttered and stilled. I could feel him spurting inside me as he rode both of us through. Flipping me to where he was underneath me. I tried to catch my breath. The realization of what just happened crashed over me like an explosion. I was on top of Will my best friend. I was naked. I had his cum dripping out of my ass. I had hickeys all over my body! Am I fucking insane! What the fuck! How could I lose control like that! How could I lose my virginity in the same moment as my first kiss!

"Neeks are you ok?"

"Um I... I'm just.. this was.. I'm so sorry Will I don't know what got into me. I don't do this I've never ... Will that was my first time"

His eyes grew in shock.

"Your f-first time! Nico! Why didn't you tell me! I.. I would have slowed down would have tried to make this more special! It should have been more special not getting fucked on an infirmary cot "

"It was special Will! I've.. ive never felt... I wanted to do it I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to. But I just didn't want you to think that I do this all the time with different people"

"You don't want to come off as a slut"

"Yeah I'm not... I don't ... but I don't want you to think I regret it I don't but I just..."

He covered my mouth saving me from my rambling.

"Nico. I like you. Like a lot. I don't do this either. Like I've done it before but it was with my ex. "

"So your telling me your not a slut"

"Yes" he laughed

"Does this ... does this ruin..."

"No Neeks no but maybe I should ask you on a date?"

"Do all dates end with piercings and this?"

"Yes. Every time."

"Well then I expect flowers when you do my other nipple"

"Deal"


End file.
